


1+1=Ⓛ︎Ⓞ︎Ⓥ︎Ⓔ︎

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fall in Love at The First Sight, Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, Luwoo, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, cute relationship, doil, henxiao, johnten, markhyuck, nomin, renyang, sungtaro, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺..𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 1+1=𝘓𝘖𝘝𝘌 𝘚𝘶𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘰𝘳 𝘋&𝘌 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨.𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘱𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦'𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘴.©️𝚜𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒©️ 20201 plus 1 equals two people becoming one in love.Just like how two hearts become one."𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛"⇛ldh"𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒 𝚊𝚖 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜"⇛ lmha markhyuck short story⇨𝕚𝕟𝕤𝕡𝕚𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕓𝕪 1+1=𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕊𝕌ℙ𝔼ℝ 𝕁𝕌ℕ𝕀𝕆ℝ - 𝔻&𝔼⇦
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. 𝐨𝐧𝐞

_"If you want to inherit your grandfather's legacy, you must marry the groom of our choice. No objection needed cause this is our final decision for you"_ Jaehyun said sternly to Mark. Mark groan in annoyance. He glance at his mother hoping Taeyong will help him but his mother just shook his head.  
  
  


_"Why is it always me to obey your words? You two always let Jeno and Sungchan to do whatever they want"_ Mark replied in disagreement. Jaehyun clench his jaw. He almost yelled but Taeyong hold him back.  
  


_"Mark.. you are the eldest son so you are the only hopes in this family. Please don't make it seems like we didn't love you"_ Taeyong softly said with sad eyes. Mark definitely soften by his mother's words. He sighed as leaning against the couch.  
  


_"Fine.. i will marry with the person you have choose for me but in one condition, after three months of my marriage, I want the will to be mine entirely"_ Mark demand as he stare at his father,coldly. Taeyong patted Jaehyun's shoulder to calm his down. Jaehyun stare back at his son.  
  


_"Okay.. if that is what you want, fine. You will own the legacy but only after three months of your marriage and make sure your life after married become more better than this one"_ Jaehyun replied with a blank face. Talking with his oldest son, who known as the most stubborn and ignorant since birth are the most difficult things. Mark just shrugged his shoulder.  
  
  


_"Your wedding will be hold by the end of this month. So bring your brothers to go buy tuxedo tomorrow"_ Taeyong informed his son. Mark raised his eyebrows.  
  
  


_"The end of this month?? Are you kidding me? That means i will be marry two weeks from now!"_ Mark raise his voice making his mother flinch.  
  


_"Don't shout at your mother, young man. This decision was made by me. So any objection will be reject. Just go on with my plan or you are not going to inherit anything"_ with that Jaehyun dragged his husband out of Mark's office room. Mark frustatedly kick the small table in front him causing two cups of tea broke in pieces.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


༺♡༻  
  
  
  
  


_"Are you sure about this wedding plan, honey? I'm worried once Mark get married he will ignore his groom or hurt him"_ Taeyong said to Jaehyun once they were sit in the car. Jaehyun smile softly at his lover. He hold tight Taeyong's hands as assurance. 

_"Don't worry.. i am sure Mark's soon-to-be groom will teach him how to be behave just like how you did to me when we were younger. This time Mark really need someone to help him to change his bad personality for sure"_ Jaehyun said with a soft voice, the one when he talk with Taeyong only. With everyone including his sons, he speak in stern and confidence but with Taeyong, only soft and sweet words coming out from his mouth. 

Taeyong smile back at his husband, trust Jaehyun's plan on making their eldest son change into a new person. 


	2. 𝒕𝒘𝒐

  
Mark groan in annoyance as he watch both of his brothers busy on checking each tuxedo in their very own big mall 'JY Mall'. Jeno and Sungchan has been dragging him to three store already yet they haven't found the one that suit for Mark.

Om the fourth store they enter, finally Mark spoke.

"Seriously you two! When this shopping will be done if you two just keep on dragging me to every store in this big ass mall?" Mark said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Jeno and Sungchan smile sheepishly at their eldest brother.

"Err.. we just want to find a perfect tuxedo for you since you are going to marry soon" Jeno said with Sungchan keep nodding his head. Mark sighed deeply.

"This store is going to be the last store we enter.. Find. My. Tuxedo. Here. Or. I. Will. Kill. You. Two!" Mark emphasise the last words in anger making both his brothers moving more faster to choose tuxedos for Mark.   
  
  
  
  
  


Mark look over the reflection of him in front the mirror. The black tuxedo and black tie really suited with him. Especially when his hair are black colour. 

  
Jeno and Sungchan smile triumphantly when they see their brother smile satisfied with the tuxedo of their choice. Mark glance at his brothers and nodded his head meaning he will buy the tuxedo. Sungchan clapped his hands enthusiastically earning a glare from Mark. He immediately froze and compose himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Are you sure you can do this, pudu?" The father asked his son. His son nodded with a warm smile to assure his father he will not going to back up from his father's decision. He never disobey any words from his parents so obeying to marry his father's friend's son maybe are not a bad thing._

_"Don't worry daddy.. i know every decision daddy do for me is for my own good too.. i will be fine, don't worry"_   
  


_Maybe its too soon to say he is going to be okay with marrying someone who he never met before but well, he will just believe in fate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙸 𝚖𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚍𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚒 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚘 𝚢𝚎𝚊, 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 (^_^)


	3. 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞

Mark headed to the garden at the backyard, where he know his mother mostly spend his time. Once he stood in the beautiful garden, behind the big white mansion, he saw Taeyong kneeling on the grass while plant some flowers seed into the empty vase.

He approach his mother and stand beside Taeyong. Taeyong who can feel a presence next him, quickly turn and saw Mark smile at him. He stand up and invite Mark to sit in a small hut that was decorated with some madonna lily flower. They both sit on the bench, facing each other.

"Mother, can i asked you something?" Mark asked his mother once they comfortable with their surround. Taeyong warmly smile at his son.

"Of course.. what is it?"

"Do you perhaps know who am i going to married soon?" Taeyong was flustered by the sudden question but quickly change his expression.

"Of course... but i cannot said who is his name since.. it is a secret until the day you two marry" Taeyong said. Mark sigh. His wedding is around the corner which is a week from now.

"What if the person is ugly?? I don't want my reputation as the CEO of Jung Corp ruined because of my groom" Mark mumbled but enough to be heard by Taeyong. Taeyong just shook his head.

"My son.. you don't have to worry about your reputation. It will be fine. Okay, i will just said this to you but don't mention anything about this to your father okay?" Mark nodded at Taeyong. "Your fiancé is Johnny's son. You know Johnny, right?" Once again Mark nodded while thinking deeply of what his mother has told him.

"Thats all i can tell you. Good luck on finding who is your fiancé" Taeyong teasingly smile at Mark and patted his son's shoulder before leaving to continue his work.

Mark quickly take out his phone from his pocket and dial his personal spy number. Only after two ringing, the person he called answer the phone call.

_"_ _Hello sir?"_

"I want you to find any information about Seo Johnny's sons. I want you to report to it to me the day after tomorrow"

_"Yes sir"_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


❁❁❁  
  
  
  
  


"Mommy.. are you sure this white tuxedo look good on me?"

"Yes my baby.. you look very beautiful like a fairytale.. i am so grateful to have such a beautiful son like you"

"Mom.. what do i mean to you then?"

"Oh Hendery... you are handsome just like your father but nah, you don't have to be praise everyday unlike your baby brother"

"He is not a baby mom... he is 22 for freaking shit ugh"

"Stop swearing or i will make Xiaojun break up with you"

"Okay okay fine.."   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐫

Mark frowned as he every detail of Johnny's first and second son. In the file, it was said that Hendery, the first son already engaged with Xiaojun, Yuta's first son. And Donghyuck, Johnny's second son is still in senior year in SM University.

Mark tried to find if there is any picture of Donghyuck but none. He found it weird. How come the public media can find Hendery's picture but no for Donghyuck.

 _'Maybe my guts really true.. Donghyuck must be ugly that Johnny tried to cover everything about his second son from public media..'_ Mark thought to himself.

Only if Mark saw Donghyuck face to face... 

**♡**

Two more days before wedding, Mark waste himself by drinking with his two employee Vernon and Felix. Mark couldn't help but feeling like he wants to destroy the world if his groom is ugly. As you can see, Mark only cared about looks and it was because Mark used to be in relationship with some models and businessman son or daughter. But all the relationship never long last.

"Mark.. why do you bring us here?" Vernon asked Mark after they drink three glasses of beer. Mark hiccup before smiling.

"I am going to marry soon.. and i feel so stress..hukk.." Mark said drunkily since he have a low tolerance of alcohol. Vernon and Felix glance at each other.

"Sir, i think it is better for you to go home now. I am afraid your father will be mad seeing you drunk like this" Felix cautiously speak as Mark drink another glass of beer in one sip.

Mark shook his head after grimace at the bitter taste of alcohol hit his throat.

"Don't want to go home.. no home.. hehehe" Mark drunkly giggled as he hug Felix shoulder to support himself. He feels his surround spinning around and that makes him laugh more louder.   
  
  
  
  
  


At the same time, a beautiful boy accompanied by his two friends, walk inside the same nightclub Mark was in. 

"Wah, seriously i need to enjoy my single life before i get married, huh?" Donghyuck said to Jaemin and Renjun that was standing beside him.

"Obviously, Hyuck. Come on let us get drunk and enjoy" Jaemin said as he dance to the music, dragging along Donghyuck that was excited as well. Renjun shook his head at the stupid behaviour of his friends.

"I need to look after at those two or they will make trouble" Renjun mumble to himself as he follow them going to sit at the empty table with four chair.


	5. 𝐟𝐢𝐯𝐞

Wow.. who is that pretty boy over there.." Mark squinted his eyes just to make sure he see a clear view of someone sitting across their table. The boy looks so beautiful even when Mark was drunk and could not see clearly. 

Vernon and Felix avert their eyes to the durection Mark was looking at and astonished by the beauty too. They immediately agree with their boss. Mark just smile while looking at the pretty boy until he fell asleep, dreaming of him. 

"Yo Vernon hyung.. he already fall asleep. We need to send him home now" Felix told Vernon that was playing game in his phone. The said man look up and nodded once he saw the state of their boss. 

"Hyuck, Jae.. i think thats enough for you two already. We need to go home" Renjun stop his friends from drinking more beer. Donghyuck groan softly and landed his head on top Renjun's lap meanwhile Jaemin jumped from his seat and jump up and down like monkey. Renjun sighed. 

"Where is Jeno? He really need to take his boyfriend home or i will throw Jaemin into the sea" Renjun glance everywhere in hope to find a certain muscular man between all those drunks people. 

A tap on his shoulder make Renjun flinch. He turn to his side and saw Jeno standing there with a big grin on his face. 

"What took you so long time before coming here?? Go catch your boyfriend before he run to somewhere else" Renjun shout at Jeno trying to be louder than the music inside the club. Jeno quickly hug his boyfriend before carrying him in bridal style while Renjun help Donghyuck to walk out from the club. 

  
"You two seriously cannot drink or shit like this will happen again" Renjun uttered once he push Donghyuck to sit at the back seat together with Jaemin. The drunken boys immediately fall asleep. Renjun massage his temple as he take a sit next to Jeno who was going to drive them to home. 

  
Vernon and Felix have a bit problem on taking Mark to Felix's car. The drunk man keep on trying to get inside the club so he can meet the pretty boy but Felix quickly caught his arms and drag Mark into the car. Vernon take a mental note seeing how weird Mark will be if he get drunk. 

"Yah hyung.. help me please. This man is too heavy even though he look abit skinny than me" Felix called Vernon. Vernon just chuckled before help Felix to put Mark at the back seat. 

  
"Pretty boy.. want.. meet him.. me go" Mark mumble but all his words sound incoherent with what he want to say. 

"Remember never take Mark to go drink again or he is going to acted weird like this again" Vernon told Felix who sighed in relief once they were start driving away from the place. Felix just nodded. 


	6. 𝐬𝐢𝐱

  
Mark couldn't stop thinking about the pretty boy he saw at the club that night. Even when he now was sitting in front a mirror while waiting for the wedding to start, his minds was full of the boy's face.

He is about to marry soon but all he was thinking is about someone who he remember vividly.

He close his eyes and clasped his hands together. ' _I hope i can meet the pretty boy again.. please'_ Mark prayed before Jeno suddenly barged into the waiting room.

"Hyung! You are so lucky hyung!" Jeno excitedly shout at Mark. Mark furrowed his brow. Seems like his brother eat too much candies.

"What do you mean, Jen?" Mark asked Jeno as he tried to fixed his black suit. Jeno clapped his hands.

"Hyung hyung hyung... you will be surprise once you saw your groom.. omg i cannot wait to see your reaction!!!" Jeno excitedly exclaim while squealing like a girl. Mark just rolled his eyes.

"You sound like a girl.. are you the bottom and Jaemin is the top??" Mark question making Jeno choked on his saliva. He blushed before playfully hit Mark's arms.

"Of course i am the top. Stop questioning. Now you better be ready, the wedding is about to start" Jeno remind Mark. Mark just nodded without having any excitement or anxiety.

Suddenly a knock on the door startled Jeno who was busy playing games in his phone. Mark and Jeno quickly avert their eyes to the door.

"Hyung.. father asked you to be at the altar now" Sungchan peek his head from behind the door. Mark take a deep breath before walking past Jeno and Sungchan who followed him from behind.   
  
  
  


Once Mark stand at the altar, in front the officiant. Mark doesn't know why but he got a bit feeling of nervous when he saw Johnny's and Ten's face looking at him.

"I'm just hoping Mark hyung won't faint after seeing his groom face" Jeno whispered into Sungchan's ear.

"What do you mean?"

"You know Donghyuck, my best friend, right?" Sungchan nodded his head. Of course he knew about the boy, he was so famous in university that almost half of the students have fallen with his beauty. Sungchan was too almost fall for him but Shotaro already being his boyfriend the time they were still sophomore. 

"Mark hyung will marry with Donghyuck" Jeno smirk making Sungchan gasped as he look at their eldest hyung.

"Seriously?? Oh my gosh, Mark hyung seriously a lucky guy" Sungchan giggled followed by Jeno. Taeyong who heard his two sons giggling, slap their shoulder making them quickly silence.   
  


Mark was afraid to look at his groom. What if he is ugly? What if Mark's reputation ruin after this? That was all running inside his head until a song played in the wedding meaning the groom is going to walk on the aisle.

Mark turn around and definitely froze omce he met the beautiful brown eyes of his groom. It was the pretty boy he saw at the club and this is Seo Donghyuck, his husband-to-be. Donghyuck walk elegantly on the aisle accompanied by Hendery, his brother.

Mark cannot denied the beauty Donghyuck have surely has stole his entire heart. His heart beating fast as Donghyuck get closer to him. 

_'Is this a fairytale? Wow.. i never imagine i could get married with someone who look more beautiful than any girls in this world'_ Mark thought. 

Mark sure his life turn upside down 360° once he officially become Donghyuck's husband.


	7. 𝐬𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧

  
After the vows done, with Mark stuttered abit, the wedding was continue with a little party for celebrating the married couple. Along the party begin, Mark never let his eyes off from his husband. Donghyuck notice it but never said anything. He just let his husband looking at him and he sometimes smile sweetly at Mark making the older fall more for Donghyuck.

Taeyong and Jaehyun notice Mark's stare. They smirked knowing their son already whipped to Donghyuck at first sight. They glance at Johnny and Ten that sit next to them. The couple saw how Mark look at their son too.

"Hey, thank you for agreeing with marrying our son together" Taeyong start the conversation with a grateful smile. Ten nodded his head with a warm smile.

"Oh no need to thanks. I can see my son really like his husband.. just look at them" Ten gestured the other three to look at the newly married couple. Mark was feeding Donghyuck a piece of cake with a sweet smile on his face. Meanwhile Donghyuck was blushing all the time Mark giving his all attention to him.

"They are so whipped for each other already.. my pudu son already grown up" Johnny shed his tear with a proud smile. Ten smile at his husband as he patted Johnny's back. 

"Hyung hyung.. look at them.. this is their first time met but already being sweet to each other.. euww" Sungchan said to Jeno as their eat their food. Jeno nodded his head.

"I know right.. well, lucky them to get marry to each other" Jeno shrugged his shoulder. Suddenly someone hug him from behind making him almost choked his food.

"Baby.. where were you? I miss you" it was Jaemin, Jeno's boyfriend. Jeno immediately knew his boyfriend is drunk.

"Nana.. how come you get drunk so fast?? Aish.. seems like i need to send you home right now" Jeno said as he drag his boyfriend to somewhere leaving Sungchan alone at their table.

"Hmm.. you are whipped for your boyfriend too hyung" Sungchan chuckled before continue eating his food.   
  
  
  
  
  


༺♡༻  
  
  
  


  
"Stop looking at me like that hyung" Donghyuck said as he tried to look away from Mark who still staring at him. Currently they were sitting on their bed once the part was over. Donghyuck and Mark already take a bath.

"I am so lucky to have a beautiful husband like you" Mark dreamily said making Donghyuck blush. Mark slowly wrap his arm around Donghyuck's waist and rest his chin on his husband's shoulder. He smile while closing his eyes. He was back hugged his husband.

"You even smell so sweet... hurm.. i like it" Mark sniffed Donghyuck's neck making the younger squirming in his hold. It was tickles for Donghyuck. Never once people sniffed his neck like Mark. Donghyuck can feel his cheek getting more warmer when Mark's hands start caressing his belly.

"You are mine, and i am yours Hyuckie" hearing Mark's words making the younger felt goosebumps. He bit his lips preventing himself from squealing. Mark start kissing Donghyuck's neck sending electricity all over Donghyuck's body.


	8. 𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭

Last night feel like a dream for Mark. Their first night together as legal husbands was amazing. It was as if they were living in fairytale world. 

Mark was the first one to wake up that morning, and spend all the remaining time before Donghyuck wake up by staring lovingly at his lover. For the first time in his life, he never fall so hard for someone. Donghyuck was the first and he was glad for that. 

Mark caress Donghyuck's face with his thumb, from Donghyuck's eyes to his lips. He remember the first time they kiss after the officiant announce them as husbands, Donghyuck's soft lips on his definitely taste amazing. It was sweet as honey and mix strawberry. He smile at the memory. 

He kiss softly Donghyuck's forehead. When he pulled away, he was met with his lover's eyes that hold a whole galaxy in it, already awake because of him. 

"Good morning, love" Mark's raspy and hoarse voice sounds sexy in Donghyuck's ear making the boy blush. 

"Morning hyung.." he shyly reply as he get up from his sleep position. There is a slight pain in his lower body but he ignore it and wrap his naked body with the thick duvet. Mark chuckled at his husband cute behaviour and hug him tightly. He shower Donghyuck with kisses all over the younger's face making the biy giggle. 

"Why are you so cute like a fluffy ball, love?? I love you sooo muchhh" Mark said as he hug Donghyuck more tight. 

Their morning was spend by giggling and tickling like a teenager couples. 

❁❁❁

Two days after their wedding event, the newly married couple finally was on their way to go on honeymoon. Jaehyun has given Mark a month to go on honeymoon which make Donghyuck happy. 

Apparently the newly married couple was taking seat in the plane. Donghyuck was so excited as he keep watching outside the window to see the panorama outside. Mark smile fondly at his husband. They just know each other for not more than a week yet they felt they have been known for years already. 

"Love.. why don't you take a nap before we arrive?" Mark said to Donghyuck as he patted softly his lover's fluffy hair. Donghyuck pouted but listen well to Mark. He lean his head on Mark's shoulder while the older caressing Donghyuck's hand that was hugging his arm. 

The couple slowly fall asleep with a big smile on their faces. Even the stewardess found the couple so cute. 


	9. 𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐞

  
Soon after the airplane landed on France airport, the newly married couple walk side by side as they gather they belongings. Donghyuck make sure to hug Mark's arm as it become his new habit everytime he was next to Mark. 

After done taking their luggages, Mark brought his husband to a black car which he rented for their honeymoon trip. 

Along the way to the hotel, Donghyuck cannot keep his eyes off to all the buildings around the big city. His eyes sparkling which make Mark falling more for Donghyuck. He reach his lover's hand and hold it tight while driving with his other hand. 

Using his thumb he caress the younger's back hand. This earn Donghyuck's attention. He glance at his husband with a sweet smile. 

"Hyung.. where are we going to stay?" He asked his husband that was focus on driving. 

"I already book a room for us at my uncle's hotel.. you know Doyoung?" 

"Oh is it the bunny uncle who attend our wedding, right?" Mark nodded with a warm smile. Donghyuck slightly squeal in happiness. He cannot wait to enjoy his honeymoon with his beloved husband. 


	10. 𝐭𝐞𝐧

  
Mark and Donghyuck has spend two days in Paris with doing more couple stuff. They go on dinner date and even walk to every museums and gardens together. They only have more days to spend together so they decided to relax while dating at the romantic city. 

Since there is too many things to do at night, Mark want to spend time with cuddling with Donghyuck on their bed for the day. Donghyuck of course was delightful when Mark suggest it.

They lay on the bed, cuddling with legs intertwined, Donghyuck's head on Mark's hard chest and Mark kept his hands running on his husband's fluffy hair while watching **Maleficent** movie.

They just stay at the position, feeling comfortable with each other's warm body. When they movie was nearly to end, Mark look at his lover that still focused watching the movie. Mark forget everything once he stared at the masterpiece of beauty angel in his arms.

"Love..." he called his lover. The said boy just hummed, still not averting his eyes from the television screen.

"Can we make love now?" That question make the younger instantly look at Mark with wide eyes.

"Seriously hyung.. we just done it last night.. and it still now" Donghyuck pouted his lips making Mark chuckle. He peck the lips.

"I will be gentle this time.. please love" Mark look into Donghyuck's eyes and the boy blushed so hard that he have to hide his face on Mark's chest.

Knowing his lover already give him permission, Mark used his finger to pull up Donghyuck's chin. He kiss the soft lips passionately as the younger kiss back with the same intensity.

The two was so caught with their making love session, forgetting about the movie..


	11. 𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧

while holding hands, Donghyuck suddenly crave to eat ice cream. He pout his lips cutely as he spoke to his husband.

"Hyung.. i want to eat ice cream, can i?" He asked with puppy eyes and that make Mark surrender with him. He bring Donghyuck to one of popular ice cream cafe and brought his lover favourite flavor ice cream.

Donghyuck jump like a kid when he saw Mark walking toward him while holding two cups of ice creams. Once Mark gave him the ice cream, he reward the older a peck on lips.

"Thank you hyung.. lets take selfie and show it to our parents" Donghyuck giggled as he took out his phone and take a selca with Mark.   
  


_Jung's and Seo's family❤_

_𝚑æ𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗_𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎_

**_𝚓𝚊𝚎_𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚐_** 𝚠𝚊𝚑𝚑.. 𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚏𝚞𝚗 

_**𝚝𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚐_**_ 𝚊𝚞𝚠𝚠𝚠.. 𝚖𝚢 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚒𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙷𝚢𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚌𝚞𝚝𝚎 😍 

_**𝚓𝚑𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚢_𝚜𝚞𝚑**_ 𝚜𝚘.. 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍? 😏 

_**𝚑æ𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗_𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚔**_ 𝚍𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚢.. 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 🙈😳 

**_10𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚗_** 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚙𝚞𝚍𝚞 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚢.. 𝚔𝚒𝚔𝚒𝚔𝚒.. 

**_𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚔_𝚜𝚞𝚗_** 𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠 😂   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark laugh at his own text when suddenly a cute hands slap his shoulder. He glance at his husband and saw the boy pouted his lips already. He love to see Donghyuck being cute like this so he immediately pinch both Donghyuck's cheeks. 

"Love.. why are you so cute? You make me want to keep you inside my pocket all day" he said and chuckle when Donghyuck slap his hands repeatedly asking Mark to remove his hands from his cheeks. 

"

  
No more kisses and cuddles after this" Donghyuck sulked. Mark quickly removed his hands and kiss Donghyuck several times on the lips earning a cute giggle from the younger.


	12. 𝐄𝐩𝐢𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐮𝐞

Two weeks passed so fast. Donghyuck was so excited for today activity which scuba diving. He really love sea and he never go diving inside the sea eveb once. That was why he was excited for it.

But as soon as he woke up that morning, he feel nauseous. He immediately run to the bathroom and threw up in the sink. Mark was woken up from Donghyuck's sudden movement. He heard the sound of Donghyuck throwing up in the bathroom. Worried fill his minds. He approach his lover and caress Donghyuck's back to help him.

"Are you okay love?" Mark asked Donghyuck with a worried look. Donghyuck rinsed his mouth with water before look at Mark. He smile weakly before nodding. As he was about to walk away, his body given up to move which make him faint. Luckily Mark was there to catch him from fall on the floor.

Mark was so panic but managed to carry his husband back on the soft mattress. He make sure Donghyuck was laying on the bed with comfortable position before taking his phone to call a doctor. 

**♡**

"Congratulation, Mr Jung. Your husband is pregnant" the doctor lady named Julie smile at Mark after she done checking up on Donghyuck. Mark was beyond happy.

"Thank you doctor.."

"Please take a good care of him. Give him more nutritions and healthy food. Avoid alcohol and smoke because it will cause a bad things to your unborn baby" Doctor Julie reminded Mark once she stood outside the hotel room. Mark nodded his head enthusiastically. Doctor Julie can see how happy Mark so she left to give the couple spaces.   
  
  
  


Mark enter their room with a bright smile. Once he saw Donghyuck who just woke up, he immediately sit next to him.

"Love.. are you feeling well?"

"Eumm yeah.. just feel a bit dizzy" Donghyuck uttered as he hold his head. Mark smile lovingly at Donghyuck and caress the younger's tummy. Donghyuck raised his eyebrow at the sudden action.

"I am so happy love... so so happy" he said, trying his best not to shed a tears since he was too overwhelmed. Donghyuck slowly sit and face his husband. He cupped Mark's cheek and look into the older's eyes.

"What is it?? Why you looks like you are going to cry?" Donghyuck asked almost in whisper. Mark sniffed before smile.

"We are going to be parents soon.." Donghyuck eyes widen. He look at Mark in disbelief. Mark knew his lover was shocked just like him when the doctor told him about it.

"Hyung.. do you mean.. i am pregnant now?" Donghyuck shyly asked with a blush on his cheek. Mark chuckle at him while nodded. 

"Yes love.. there is a baby in your tummy love... im so happyyy!!" Mark hugged Donghyuck small body which the younger return the hug immediately. They both cried in happiness. 

They instantly fall in love to each other on their wedding.. know each other so well as if they have been knew for so long.. and now, because of their strong love bond, there is a new baby will be born a few months from now which make the couple so happy. 

What a perfect couple and indeed they are **_soulmates._**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⇏ ** 🅃🄷🄴 🄴🄽🄳⇍ **   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐.. 𝚒 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚒 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚑 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚜 ℕ𝔼𝕎 𝕐𝔼𝔸ℝ 𝚘𝚏 2021 😄 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐.. 
> 
> hαppч nєw чєαr 2021 fσr αll σf чσu༺♡༻ í hσpє αll σf чσu stαч hєαlthч αnd stαч sαfє whєrєvєr чσu αrє ríght nσw.. tαkє cαrє αnd вє hαppч ♥ 
> 
> 𝔰𝔢𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔦𝔫 𝔪𝔶 𝔫𝔢𝔵𝔱 𝔰𝔱𝔬𝔯𝔶 𝔭𝔭𝔞𝔦𝔭𝔭𝔞𝔦𝔦𝔦 ♥


End file.
